Martin Mystery: Monster world
by storyteller316
Summary: When Martin and the others go into the monster world to find Sam, Alex, and Clover who fell in by accident, they find more then the bargained for. Can the group save Earth from a full on monster invasion, and will Martin lose who he is in the proses?
1. Chapter 1: Here we go

A few months had passed since Martin brought Diana back to The Center and his group had been called in by M.O.M for a job.

"So, what are we facing this time, M.O.M?" asked Martin as they walked up to her as she worked on some machine.

"We have been detecting a weird energy all over town the last few days and just found it to be a portal to the monster world that's been randomly opening," said M.O.M.

"Seriously, a portal to a world full of monsters?!" asked Martin who was excited.

"But other dimensions don't exist," said Diana.

"Well this one does, and a few of Martin's friends were taken by it," said M.O.M as a video appeared on screen.

"That's Alex, Sam, and Clover!" said Martin as he watched the three spies get swallowed up by a portal that appeared out of nowhere.

"Who?" asked Java.

"I met them on a solo mission a while back, they're spies of WOOHP," said Martin.

"Well the three of them went missing while investigating strange disappearances," said Jerry as he walked up.

"I take it that you're their boss," said Diana.

"Correct," said Jerry.

"And it's thanks to him that I was able to make the U-Watch X form," said M.O.M as she pressed a button on the machine she had been working on, causing a black and white watch with an X shaped face to it to rise out of a box.

"Cool," said Martin as he took the watch and replaced his old one with the new one.

"Here Diana, you can have the old one," said Martin as he handed the old U-Watch to his step sister.

"Seriously, you're actually giving it to me?" asked Diana as she took it.

"Now that I have a new one there's no point in you not having one," said Martin as Diana put the watch on.

"Thanks," said Diana who was really happy to have her own U-Watch.

"If I may interrupt, I would like to explain how to use the new watch," said Jerry.

"Alright," said Martin.

"You should first know that it is voice activated for your gadgets, and second you can open the portal by pressing the X shaped face of the watch," said Jerry.

"Really?" asked Martin before pressing the button, which opened the portal right at one of M.O.M's computers.

"That's so cool," said Martin as he ran into the portal.

"Hey don't leave us," said Diana as she and Java ran after him.

"Maybe I should not have given that to him," said Jerry as he watched the portal close, revealing a whole in the computer.


	2. Chapter 2: A dumb plan

After stepping out of the portal, Martin and the others found themselves on a cliff side.

"So, this is the monster world," said Martin as he looked around at a large plateau with a jungle in the distance and mountains on the other three sides.

"Look there," said Java as he pointed at a large pyramid shaped building near a small forest by one of the mountains.

"I wonder what that is," said Martin as he held his right hand to his chin. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"U-Watch, telescope," said Martin as he held his arm out. A small telescope then formed right over the watch.

"Oh boy," said Martin as he looked through it.

"What is it?" asked Diana.

"That thing is being guarded by five werewolfs and five more slime monsters," said Martin.

"I wonder what's so important that it needs ten monsters to guard it," said Daina.

"Let's find out," said Martin.

"What about monsters?" asked Java.

"I have an idea," said Martin with a scary smile. A few minutes later, the three were standing behind the trees of the small forest by the building.

"So, what was your plan?" asked Diana.

"This, U-Watch, fire bombs," said Martin as he held his arm with the watch out. Suddenly, a bomb was shot out of the watch, sending the monsters flying when it landed next to them.

"Fire five more," said Martin.

"We have to get out of here!" said one of the werewolves.

"Now is our chance," said Martin as he ran toward the building once the monsters had left.

"I can't believe that actually worked," said Diana as she and Java ran after him.


	3. Chapter 3: Pods

As Martin and the others ran into the building, they found several capsol like pods with people inside them.

"Why are all these people here?" asked Diana with a horror field expression.

"We'll find that out later, I just found Sam and the others," said Martin as he stood before three pods that had the spies in them.

"How we get 'em out?" asked Java.

"U-watch, scan the pods for a way to open them," said Martin as he held his arm up for the scan.

"That's a smart idea coming from you, Martin," said Diana with a surprised expression.

"I don't know what it is about this world, but something has felt weird since we got here," said Martin as the watch finished the scan.

"Here we go," said Martin as he pressed a button on the side of the pod, which drained the liquid that was inside them before opening up.

"What… what happened?" asked Clover as she and the others climbed out.

"Long story, but we need to get out of here now," said Martin as he pressed the X on the watch to summon the portal, but it did not open.

"Where's portal?" asked Java as he scratched his head out of confusion.

"I have no clue, it should have shown up," said Martin as he tried again, but nothing happened.

"We have a break out," said a werewolf as several others and some slime monsters came running in. There were also a few golems and giant bats as well.

"What's going on, Martin?!" asked Alex who was filled with terror at the sight of the monsters. Before anyone could answer, the wall to the right of them exploded.

"Come with me if you want to live!" said a woman who was dressed in clothes made from a skinned werewolf and a black mask that covered her face.

"Should we?" asked Diana.

"We have no choice," said Martin as he ran out of the hole. The others followed soon after, with the mystery woman behind them, using some machine that fixed the hole so the monsters couldn't follow.


	4. Chapter 4: Sudden pain

After escaping the monsters, the mysterious woman led Martin and the others to a distant cave in the mountains to the west of the building.

"Thanks for the rescue back there," said Martin as he and the others sat on the cave floor, exhausted from the long run to reach this point.

"Don't thank me, just get out of here before those monsters fine you," said the woman as she removed the mask, revealing a forty-year-old woman with bright blond hair and blue eyes.

"Would if we could, but I can't open the portal that brought us here anymore," said Martin as he held up the hand with the new U-Watch on it.

"Plus there are still people back there that need our help," said Alex.

"Well you'll find that your weapons won't work much on the creatures here, anything from Earth is useless in this world, the least you can do is scare them with them," said the woman.

"Maybe you can help us, um, what's your name?" asked Diana.

"I'm Mady," said the woman. Suddenly, as if triggered by her name, a bolt of pain shot through Martin's head.

"What… what's happening?" asked Martin as his eye color changed to bright red as he grabbed hold on his head from the rush of pain.

"Martin, what's wrong?" asked Diana who was really concerned for him.

"Wait, did you just call him Martin?" asked Mady with a shocked expression.

"Just… just who are you really?" asked Martin as he turned to face her, the pain in his head continuing to increase.

"You were just a baby the last time I saw you," said Mady as she knelt down to show him that her eyes could change to red like his were. She was also crying while looking at him.

"Mom?" asked Martin with a confused voice before fainting.


	5. Chapter 5: The truth

After Martin fainted, Mady led the group further into the cave until they reached a hide out that she had made.

"Are you really his mother?" asked Sam as they stood around Martin, who had been put onto a stone slab of a bed with a wolf belt for a cover.

"I am, I'm also the daughter of the king of this world," said Mady as she looked at her son with sad eyes.

"But his dad said you died when he was little," said Diana.

"That was a cover up by The Center, I came back here to face my father who does not care for anyone except himself," said Mady.

"So, if you're full monster, that would mean Martin is half monster," said Sam.

"Yes, but we're not just any monsters, my people are actually three monsters in one, we're part werewolf, vampire, and witch put together," said Mady.

"Guess that makes me the coolest monster ever," said Martin as he woke up.

"How are you feeling?" asked Diana who was still concerned for him.

"Like I got run over by a truck," said Martin as he slowly sat up.

"That's because your monster side woke up so suddenly, seeing me and hearing my name after so long must have caused it," said Mady.

"I know this is important, but what about all the humans that are being kidnapped and placed in those pods?" asked Martin as he shifted so his back was against a wall.

"Some monsters had children centuries ago who have passed down their monster genes through their families, those genes give them monster energy which in turns made them a power source for my father to open a portal big enough for him to reach Earth," said Mady, surprising everyone.

"Are you saying we're part monster?" asked Clover who was repulsed by the news.

"I'm afraid so, and I can tell you if you want," said Mady. The three spies just shook their heads no.

"They might not want to know, but I definitely want to train my monster side so I can control it," said Martin.

"You do realize that you will never be a normal human again, right?" asked Mady.

"I've never been a normal human," said Martin with a big smile. However, Diana had a little bit of sadness in her eyes as they talked about this.


	6. Chapter 6: Control

After a night of sleep, everyone got up the next day in order to watch Mady train Martin.

"So, where should we start?" asked Martin.

"You must meditate and search your soul until you find your monster half," said Mady as she led Martin to a rug on the cave floor, which had five candles around it in a star pattern.

"And what happens when he finds it?" asked Alex who was a little nervous for him.

"He must not be afraid, instead show any other emotions and you will be safe, otherwise you won't be able to come back," said Mady.

"Here I go then," said Martin as he sat on the rug with his legs crossed. Suddenly, the candle flames began to flicker as the rest of the light in the cave went out. As all of this happened, Martin's counseceness had already seeped into a dark void within his soul.

"So, you dare to enter my domain, you really are an idiot," said a monstrous version of Martin's voice.

"Why don't you show yourself so we can talk face to face?" asked Martin as he floated within the space without worry.

"You sure you aren't going to be scared?" asked the monster version as two red eyes appeared in the darkness.

"I've taken on the Boogeyman before, I'm sure you're nothing compared to him," said Martin.

"How dare you say that about me!" said the monster as he leapt out of the darkness, revealing what he was. The monster had Martin's clothes, but the body of a werewolf, the fangs and bat wings of a vampire, and red magic filled eyes.

"Told you that you didn't scare me," said Martin as his monster version was stopped by a dog chain around its neck.

"What?!" asked the monster as he looked at the chain which came out of nowhere.

"This might be your part of my soul, but it's still part of me," said Martin with a smile.

"What do you want from me?" asked the monster as it glared at him while baring its teeth out of anger.

"How about a name first?" asked Martin.

"Don't have one," said the monster with a grow.

"Then how about we call you Spike?" asked Martin with a laugh.

"I don't like it!" said Spike as he went to attack again, but was sent flying backwards thanks to a boxing glove that came out of thin air.

"Now that's funny!" said Martin as he laughed so hard that tears came flying out.

"Why you," said Spike as he walked back to where he had been standing before the attack.

"Second question, what would you do if you ever got control of my body?" asked Martin.

"Eassy, I'll destroy everything that gets in my way," said Spike.

"And that's why you're never going to get control of me," said Martin as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the dark space shrunk until it sat in Martin's pam, taking Spike with it.

"I hope you like your stay," said Martin as the darkness turned into a prison cell with Spike in it. Before Spike could say a word, Martin came back to the real world.

"You alright, Martin?" asked Mady.

"Yeah, I've never felt better," said Martin as his eyes glowed red. Later that evening, as Mady trained Alex, Sam, and Clover who decided to go through with it in the end, Martin was sitting outside the cave.

"You sure you should be out here?" asked Diana as she walked up.

"Don't worry, there are no monsters anywhere near us," said Martin who could now since their presents.

"So, now that you're a monster, you going to stay here in this world once we're done here?" asked Diana as she sat down next to him.

"It would be cool to see more of it, but Earth is my home, it's where dad, my step mom, friends, and you are," said Martin as he smiled at her.

"And as much as I hate to admit it, I would miss you if I was to stay here," said Martin.

"Yeah, I would miss you too," said Diana as she laid her head over on to his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7: Battle ready

One week after Martin had gained control of his monster half, everyone was ready to raid the building again.

"You all are fast learners," said Mady as she stood in front of them.

"We did have a good teacher," said Diana who had a belt made of vines on with shards of explosive stones attached to it.

"Yeah, this wouldn't be possible without you," said Sam who turned out to be a wood nymph. Clover was a mirror monster and Alex was a weather witch.

"We still have a lot to do since the base moved," said Mady as she looked at a map that she had made of the area.

"Now we have to traverse ten miles of forest which is boobytraped and has wild beast all throughout it," said Alex.

"Not to mention all the dirt and monster size bugs," said Clover with a disgusted expression.

"She's right about the bugs, they do hold a problem for us since they are mostly poisonous around there," said Martin who had learnt this from his mother.

"Then it's a good thing I have a friend who can fly us there, and in no time at all," said Mady as she removed a curtain from a doorway.

"No way," said a stunned Martin as a shadow covered all of them as they stood in the doorway a giant green eye looking back at them.


	8. Chapter 8: Getting in

After seeing Mady's secret weapon, everyone headed out.

"Now this is a cool ride!" said Martin as everyone approached the base on the back of a dragon.

"How do you have a dragon for a friend?" asked Diana as she looked at Mady.

"I found him as an egg and raised him from a tiny hatchling," said Mady as she petted the dragon's scales.

"Hey, I have the base in sight," said Alex as she used binoculars made from Martin's U-Watch.

"Alright, Java, get ready," said Martin.

"Right," said Java as he stood on the edge of the dragon's back.

"Dressas, fly in close," said Mady. Suddenly, the dragon dropped several feet. Down on the ground, the guards had taken notice of Dressas.

"Hey doesn't that dragon look a little low?" asked a werewolf. As they looked up at Dressas, Java jumped off the side.

"What is that?" asked the other werewolf.

"I don't know, but it's heading right for us," said the first werewolf. After dodging Java, the two guards came in close to see what had fallen.

"What is it?" asked the second werewolf with a nervous voice.

"Surprise!" said Java as he took and came through the dust from the impact to slam their heads into each other.

"Can't believe that actually worked," said Sam with a smile as she and the others kept flying on the back of the Dressas.

"But look at the forest," said Clover as she noticed hundreds of werewolves running at Java.

"Looks like we were right about there being a trap in the forest," said Mady.

"Now it's time to set one of our own, Dressas use your fire to create a wall," said Martin. Dressas did as he was told and shot a stream of fire at the edge of the forest, cutting the werewolves off.

"Alright, lets go," said Martin as Dressas landed on the side that Java was on which also had the building.

"Let's get the captives out of here," said Diana.

"That's not going to happen," said a male voice from out of nowhere, which froze them all in place.

"Father," said Mady as a tall man with black armour on walked through the fire.

"Lord Madra, we apologize for letting them get us like this," said one of the werewolves on the other side of the fire.

"Don't apologize, just wait there for me to come back and end your miserable race's existence," said Madra with no emotions at all.

"So, that's how you treat those under your rule," said Martin who was a little enraged by what his grandfather had said.

"Who are you, I feel as if I have felt your presents before," said Madra.

"My name is Martin Mystery, a Paranormal Investigator and you grandson," said Martin as he took a few steps forward.

"That's right, I remember feeling your energy when my daughter told me she was pregnant with you before running back to the human world to live with that man," said Madra.

"What do you want us to do, Martin?" asked Sam.

"Free the captives, I'm taking him on myself," said Martin as his eyes began to glow.


	9. Chapter 9: An all out fight

As Diana and the others ran to free the captives, Martin and Madra were standing ready to battle.

"Lets see what you got, boy," said Madra as he suddenly vanished from sight.

"You're slow in your old age," said Martin as he caught Madra's fist as he appeared behind him.

"How did you?" asked a surprised Madra.

"I'm just that good," said Marin before he tossed Madra into the air.

"Apparently your mother forgot to tell you that our kind can fly," said Madra as he stopped himself in mid air by growing a pair of wings.

"Oh, I knew," said Martin as a shimmer came from his eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Madra as thousands of fireballs surround him while he hovered in the air.

"Cage of Flames," said Martin as he slammed his hands together, which caused all of the fireballs to incase Madra.

"I can't believe he's already this strong," said Mady as she looked out the entrance of the base, having come back to check on him.

"You can come on out, I know that's not enough to beat you," said Martin as he looked up at the large ball of flames. Suddenly, Madra came out of the fire, landing before Martin.

"You're pretty smart when it comes to things like this, aren't you?" asked Madra who did not have a single scratch on him while patting a flame off his left shoulder.

"Let me guess, our kind does not have the same weaknesses as vampires and werewolves, do we?" asked Martin.

"Correct, our kind's bodies were changed by the witch's magic that courses through our bodies," said Madra as his eyes shimmered. However, nothing happened to Martin or anyone else.

"How aren't you hurt, my magic should be a thousand times stronger than your magic!" said Madra with a rage filled expression.

"Sorry, but I was able to put a spell on myself that cancels out the magic of others when they go to use it on me," said Martin with a smile.

"A spell like that takes years to learn, there is no way you can already use it!" said Madra.

"I've always loved magic and the stories of monsters, so I've spent my whole life reading about magical spells," said Martin.

"Martin, we got everyone out!" said Diana as she came out of the base with dozens of other people behind them.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I already took the power that I needed, now I can open the gate," said Madra as a dark energy began to seep out of him and into the sky.

"No!" said Martin as he watched the energy form into a giant portal.


	10. Chapter 10: Back to Earth

As more and more energy came from Madra, the portal increased in size.

"That portal looks a little big for just you," said Martin over the loud wind that was gusting by.

"That's because it's going to take this entire world with it," said Madra with a grin that would terrify even a murderer.

"You can't, a planet this size would destroy Earth if it got into its orbit, in fact both worlds would be destroyed," said Diana.

"Who said anything about getting in Earth's orbit, the portal is going to fuse the worlds together, making one world like it used to be before we monsters had to run and hide from the humans!" said Madra.

"I won't let you!" said Martin as he tried using his magic to stop Madra from flying away, but it was too late.

"See you fools when the worlds fuse," said Madra as he vanished while laughing at them.

"We have to get to Earth, now," said Clover.

"But how, I can't bring the portal to me, and we can't fly up on Dressa's back, he would come with us," said Martin.

"Think Martin, I'm sure you have a spell that can help us," said Mady as she looked at her son.

"Actually, I do," said Martin as his eyes shimmered. Meanwhile, Madra was on Earth where hundreds of monsters had already been freed.

"Keep them back everyone, we need to keep the people safe," said M.O.M as she and the rest of The Center shot the monsters with special weapons that captured them in small containers.

"But how long do you think you can keep it up for, M.O.M?" asked Madra as he flew toward her with an army of monsters behind him. He was in his true form which looked like the monster half that Martin had to fight.

"I won't let your kind get control over the Earth, Madra," said M.O.M as she aimed her weapon at him.

"You and what army, soon my planet will merge with this one, and by then your precious Center will be no more," said Madra.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said Martin as he and the others appeared out of thin air.

"That's not possible, you can even use space magic?!" asked Madra who was enraged at this.

"I told you, I've been studying magic since I was little," said Martin.

"Guess I'll have to kill you first!" said Madra as he threw both arms out, causing a pulse wave of magical energy to shoot out. However, the energy was cancelled thanks to a blast of Martin's own magic, which he did not even have to move a muscle to send out.

"I'll make sure you never hurt anyone again," said Martin as his magic started to force him to transform.

"Why do you protect those who are weak, don't you know what humans use to do to us monsters?!" asked Madra as his energy got stronger.

"Of course I do!" said Martin as his energy increased too.


	11. Chapter 11: The winner

As both Madra and Martin fought, Madra's anger just kept increasing along with both his and Martin's magical energies.

"If you know what humans used to do to us, then why would you side with them?" asked Madra.

"Because I believe one day the two worlds could learn to live together, but both sides just let their fears rule over them instead of trying to learn about each other," said Martin.

"I fear nothing, continue destroying the humans," said Madra as he turned his head to his monster troops who had been standing and watching the fight.

"No, I'm with him," said a werewolf after a minute of thought. As he said this, he ripped off a symbol from his left arm before throwing it onto the ground.

"What?!" asked Madra as he watched his whole army throw down similar symbols and their weapons.

"You worms, you dare defy me, your king?!" asked an enraged Madra.

"You never were a king," said Martin.

"A king is someone who fights to protect his people and hears them out, you're nothing more than a tyrant," said Diana as she placed her hand on Martin's right shoulder.

"Not to mention a terrible father," said Mady as she placed her hand on his other shoulder. Everyone else also placed a hand on his back. Suddenly, Martin's magic grew much stronger, to the point where Madra was having trouble holding it back.

"How is this possible, how can you be feeding off the energy from them?!" asked Madra.

"Because they trust in me, and trust between people is always stronger than the power one person can have," said Martin. Suddenly, the energy from Martin completely over took Madra's energy.

"This can't be happening!" said Madra before he disappeared.

"What happened to him?" asked Clover as Martin walked up to where Madra had been standing.

"I turned him into a doll which parts can be removed, that way he can't come back as easy," said Martin as he picked up the doll.

"But what about the fusion of the worlds?" asked Diana.

"It stopped once he was turned into this doll, they are closer than normal now but no trouble," said Martin.

"What do we do now then?" asked M.O.M as she walked up to them.

"There will be a few changes that we'll all have to get used to," said Martin with a smile as he turned back to normal. Diana then walked up and took hold of his hand.

"I think we'll be fine," said Diana before kissing his cheek, which surprised everyone.


	12. Epilogue

Two years after Madra's defeat, both Earth and the monster worlds had come together thanks to a treaty that was made. The monster helped to clean Earth pollution and energy crisis while we helped them to modernize their world. Mady had taken over control of her world and was making sure the peace was kept. As for Martin and friends, they all became special agents of the new WHOOP Center, and their missions were to protect both humans and monsters. Oh, and Martin and Diana started to date, which everyone had to admit was shocking but at the same time as they could see it coming.

The End.


End file.
